Arzenal
is an island in a distant sea with detention facilities that once held Norma along with a military base built to used to house the combat air-frames known as Para-mail. However, after Julio's attack on it, the island was left abandoned, it's inhabitants siding with either the crew of the Aurora, the Diamond Rose Knights, or the DRAGON's. Description It is built onto an island that appears to be a volcanic neck surrounded by a ring formation of rocks. It has tall cliffs and a flat area on top where vegetation grows. The base is carved into the cliffs and multiple landing fields jut outwards from at least on two of the sides. Following the attack on Arzenal by the DRAGON's, half of the island was blown away by Salamandinay, by using the Enryugo's Dimensional Resonator Weapon. Following a second attack on Arzenal, this time by Julio, what was left of the island base following the DRAGON's attack on it was left in ruins. Squadrons There are three Troops of para-mail units stationed at Arzenal. ;*First Troop :It was led by Zola until her death. Afterwards Salia became the new Captain, thereafter Hilda, for Ange became the final leader of the Troop. ;*Second Troop :It is led by Eleanor. The entire troop perished during the battle with the "The International Rescue Fleet of the Norma Administration Board". ;*Third Troop :It is led by Betty. Locations Command Center The command center for the island is where Commander-in-Chief Jill, Inspector General Emma Bronson, and the three Communications Operators Pamela, Hikaru, Olivier are during operations against the DRAGON's. It overlooks the main landing field (right and above it), as its glass observation design allows for easy viewing of landings. Landing Platforms A large metal structure that sticks out the side of Arzenal. Multiple levels tall, there are launch bays on each of the lower levels, while the top deck functions as a landing field for para-mails and aircraft. Simulators A room that houses high tech simulators for piloting para-mails. Advanced imaging and mock ups of the controls are apart of the module, which gives the pilot a feeling of flying and accelerating. Medical Bay A standard medical surgery office and a hospital full of bedrooms run by Maggy. The facility has the equipment capable of life saving surgery and installation of cybernetics (artificial limbs and organs). Cafeteria A communal room for Norma to meet and eat as a group. A major location for interaction. It appears that any Norma with cooking skills rotates through cooking and preparing food, even pilots like Ersha. Dormitories Living quarters for the base personnel. While generally spartan like, anything in Arzenal is up for grabs to purchase if you have the money. Furniture, decorations, and other amenities are available to be bought and used in the dorms. Generally each room has a set of two beds, although Zola's room was larger and had a private bath, including a large queen sized bed. Torture Room Only referred to as "that room", the room is used by Jill and Bronson when processing in new Norma. Zola requested the use of the room for her own use when she took Ange to it. Rosenblum Estate It is the estate that members of the Rosenblum Royal Family stay in while inspecting Arzenal. Misty Rosenblum came to Arzenal to visit and find out the truth about Ange. Jasmine Mall Jasmine sells nearly just about everything at her Mall. The young Norma girls, if they can afford it, can buy clothing, para-mail, weapons, and just about anything else they can think of. Beach At the back of the base, there is a small sheltered cavity with an entrance into the base. This triangular area is a sandy beach on the sea. It is used for the yearly 'Mermaid Festa'. Prison The prison cells are along the outer walls of the mountain side at Arzenal near the dorms. Ange and Hilda were put in prison after being brought back to Arzenal for desertion. Salia was later imprisoned for her insubordination. Locker Room The Locker Rooms at Arzenal are where the Para-mail pilots change into their uniforms. Cemetery The cemetery is where those who have died while being at Arzenal are entombed, or remembered by their comrades and family. When a Norma dies, they are given back the name they were given by their parents on their tombstone. Shower Room The shower room is where the Para-mail pilots shower. Submarine Hangar A hangar has secretly been built far below Arzenal in a grotto, below the waterline. It was where that the Aurora was housed until the exodus of those whom chose to join "Libertus", during Julio's Attack on Arzenal. History Background The island is where Norma are detained after being discovered. Here they are trained to become "weapons" to fights against the DRAGON's. The island is located far away from the main land and the base does not have the technology to reach it, making escape almost impossible. The Mana users oversee the military base through an appointed Inquisitor. However, aside from that, the Norma are free to decide their own chain of command. Since almost all the Norma are discovered and sent to Arzenal when they are just babies, almost all of the islands inhabitants grow up on it. It seems that taking care of the children falls under the responsibility of Arzenals teacher, until they reach the age when they forced into a certain form of labor on the island, which seems to be only twelve years old. When a Singularity, which will release a raid of DRAGON's into the world, is going to appear, the facility is normally called first, they then sent out a squadron of Norma piloting Para-mail to eliminate the DRAGON's. Afterwards, the Mana users will use Mana powered transports to take away the DRAGON's corpses. The Norma are paid in cash for their jobs. Using this money they are able to buy things at the Jasmine Mall, from weapons to clothes. They are even allowed to buy things to customize their Para-mail to their liking. According to Arzenals Commanders in Chief, Jill, Arzenal has a rule that states that on the island everything can be bought with enough money. Falling ill is no excuse for not being able to to your job. Therefore, if someone is bedridden, that person will lose one million cash for each day they have to spent off because of it. However, once a year the 'Mermaid Festa' is held, the one day the Norma are off from work. The existence of Arzenal and the DRAGONs is top secret. Normally, if someone without the correct security clearance discovers the existence of either of the two, they are quietly "disposed off". Behind the Scenes Behind the back of the Mana users, several members of Arzenals upper level personnel, including, Jill, Maggy, Jasmine, Salia and Mei, have secretly been scheming a plan to revolt, which they labeled "Libertus". The plan involves using the Ragna-mail Villkiss to destroy the current world order that is dominated by the Mana populace. They have also been secretly having contact with the Ancient Humans, whom like themselves can't use Mana. It was them whom gave them the Villkiss. Currently, Tusk is traveling the world in search for their comrades while providing them with information about what has been happening outside Arzenal. DRAGON Attack on Arzenal After the events of Ange's "Trial", Riza Rundog fed the emperor of the Empire of Misurugi Julio Asuka Misurugi a strange purple liquid produced from her fingers nails, which brainwashed him. She then "requested" him to open up a "Singular Point" above Arzenal. The next day the Singularity opened right above Arzenal and released a huge raid of Scuna-class DRAGON's that attacked the island. In response to this development, Arzenals Commander in Chief, Jill declared a state of emergency and ordered all combat ready personal to defend the island. At first, the Norma would prove successful in defending Arzenal. However, three mysterious Para-mail appeared from the singularity, one of which a dimensional resonator weapon to completely wipe out the Second squadron and all but one member of the Third squadron, while also destroying half of the island in the process. The First Squadron then joined the fight and were able to successfully fight off the remaining DRAGONs and the three mysterious Para-mail. Despite the tides of battle going evenly for both sides, with the Singularity closing, the three mysterious Para-mail and the surviving DRAGONs decided to retreat, ending the attack. As a result of the attack, on top of having half the island destroyed, Arzenal lost many Para-mail and suffered heavy casualties. Also a huge amount of DRAGON copses was left behind After the attack the world leaders held a meeting to discuss on how to react to this. Because the Empire of Misurugi is in charge of opening up Singularities Julio was asked to explain how one could have opened above Arzenal. In response Julio stated that there was no sign of the "Dawn Pillar", which seems to be the device used to open up Singularities, being activated, implying that he had no memory of being brainwashed. Julio's Attack on Arzenal During the meeting of the world leaders, they were informed of an image of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, which was taken during the attack. This caused them to realize that the Norma have been planing to revolt. In response to this the world leaders, not having a better option, decided to "destroy the world and create a new one". In order to do so, Embryo, the creator of the World of Mana, gave Julio access to ancient technology, along with the responsibility of retrieving Villkiss and the members of the First Squadron from Arzenal. In preparation of the attack, Julio had all of Arzenals communications cut off. When he was about to arrive with a fleet of Navel Vessels, he released a massage, saying they were coming to rescue them, ordering to put down their weapons. However, this was just so they could easily secure the members of the First Squadron. Embryo also believed that Julio was secretly planning to kill Ange. However, using a listening device, Tusk had managed to overhear the world leaders their meeting, and was able to warn Arzenal ahead of time. Thanks to that, Arzenals Commander in Chief, Jill immediately knew their their true intentions, and ordered the activation of the islands emergency defenses. However, realizing that they could not win this battle, Jill decided to broadcast a massage over the island, telling it's inhabitants about "Libertus", the plan to revolt against the World of Mana, and gave them the option to join their cause. Using the submarine, the Aurora, stored in a secret underground sub pen, Jill planned an exodus for those who joined them. Needing Ange and Villkiss for "Libertus", Jill ordered them to be taken aboard. Julio, because of hatred towards Norma, saw the activation of the islands defenses as a sign of treason, causing him decide to do things through force. The fleet fired rockets towards the island, destroying it's defenses, and launched flying disks, that damaged the Para-mail hangers and captured some of para-mails and their pilots while in flight. Shock-troopers then started to invade the island, having orders to capture Villkiss and the members of the First Squadron, as well as eliminate everyone else. However, while they would able to slaughter many of the islands inhabitants, they would be unable to capture any of their targets with the exception of Vivian, whom was unconscious at the time, through she was quickly saved by Tusk. Ange, wanting to help, escaped from her escorts, with help from Momoka, and joined the battle. They made their way to the hanger, where the remaining Para-mail pilots and Arzenal technicians were enraged in battle. Ange piloted Villkiss out of the hanger, blasting the runway clear of debris and soldiers, and took off. Her feelings to protect Arzenal powered up Villkiss, causing it to become nearly indestructible. Ange would then destroy the fleet until only Julio's ship remained. Ange approached Julio and threatened to kill him unless he stopped the attack, which Julio then did. Ange would, however, not honor he word, and was about to strike Julio down, but is prevented by the timely arrival of Embryo's Ragna-mail, the EM-CBX001 Hysterica. However, Embryo, enraged that Julio turned his retrieval mission into a massacre, and believing that Julio wasn't worthy of being struck down by Ange, then killed him himself, using his Ragna-mail its dimensional resonator weapon. Meanwhile, all those who managed to evacuate to the underground sub pen used the submarine to leave Arzenal for the open sea. As this is going on, Tusk, carrying Vivian, opened fire on Embryo's Ragna-mail. In response to this, Embryo tried to kill Tusk using his Ragna-mail it's dimensional resonator weapon, but Ange prevents this by somehow teleporting herself, Tusk and Vivian to safety, using Villkiss. As a result of the attack, what was left of the island base after the DRAGON's attack on it was in ruins. As a result of Julio's actions, almost all of the islands inhabitants had been either killed or were near death. However, Embryo send several holograms of himself onto the island, and used his abilities to heal several members of Arzenals personal, including Chris and at least one of Arzenals children. Gallery Arzenal Post DRAGON attack-Night.png|Arzenal; Post DRAGON attack (Night). Cross Ange 13 Arzenal severely damaged.png|Arzenal during Julio's attack. Grave.png|Mei at the Cemetery. Vlcsnap-2015-03-18-04h47m58s121.png|Members of the First Troop Note: Coco and Miranda can be seen from the background Trivia *The name Arzenal may be a reference to the word "Arsenal", as in a Weapons Arsenal. References Category:Terminology Category:Factions Category:Locations